Jinx and Kid Flash one shot
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Set afte lightspeed. Kid flashes message that she is good gets to jinx (and also the fact that she might love him) and so she packs and leaves the high five. This is told from kid flash and jinx's POV. Just a fluffy one shot.


Kid flashXJinx fanfic.

Description: Hi! So this a just a story about jinx and kid flash. This i guess happens after lightspeed, but before titans together. Enjoy!

Jinx POV

I sat on my bed, playing with the rose. The rose he left me. Its been about a week since He came into my life. Him, with his red and yellow spandex, with the stupidly cute lighting stripe across it. Him with his stupid, cute, cocky smile. Him with his wild fire hair. I loathe him. Yet i can't get him off my mind. Kid Flash. Ugh. Kill me now. Who would have thought i would even CONSIDER even coming close to disliking him, much less thinking i might be in- i'm going to throw up- love with him. But i can't help it. He swooped in, at super speed, and swept me off my feet. I sigh. I look around the high five head quarters.

I look at a backpack in my closet. I think about the boys who have been my family for such a long time. The high five are currently in jail right now. They were being boys and went without their leader and got arrested. I know they will break out soon. I start to pace. "Maybe i could just...Take a break for a couple of days. Yeah thats what ill do." i think to myself. Though I know in the back of my head, that once i leave, i won't come back.

I hesitate for a moment, then i grab the bag and start packing essentials. I run up to the kitchen, and grab food and water. I grab a pen and paper and explain how i'm sorry i'm leaving, but i just have to. I sign my name on the paper, and address it to the boys. I set it on the counter. I walk back down to my room and pack a couple more things. Such as notebooks, clothes, some accessories, and pencils. I take one last walk through the building. Then, i walk out the door. Little did i know, a certain red haired speedster had been watching me the whole time.

Kid Flash POV

I watched as jinx walked around and packed. I felt like jumping for joy. She was leaving. I had convinced her. When i saw walk out the door and not look back, i wanted to run at her in super speed and kiss her until her lips would be swollen, but i stayed in my hiding spot. I watched her walk down the street and stop. She looked in multiple directions before walking towards the water. She sat down at a tree near the waters edge and sat in the shade. She pulled out a notebook and started to draw. I figured this was the best time to approach her.

Jinx POV

I sigh and look at the picture of the horizon i was drawing. The sun was just setting and i had no idea of where to go. Suddenly a cocky voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Thinking about me?" I don't even have to look up to know who it is. I would know that voice from anywhere. "No I am most definitely NOT thinking about you." I say, not even looking up even though i really want to. I feel him plop down next to me. Its silent for a few minutes, then he speaks. "Why did you leave?" he says. I look at him for the first time. His blue eyes sparkle with curiosity. He looks like he is holding back a really big smile, but he is giving me the same look like when he told me i didn't have to hurt people to feel good about myself. I sigh and put my head on the tree.

I am trying to decide what to say. I look at him. "You were spying on me weren't you." I say. His face is blank. He gulps. "D-don't try to change the subject." he says. I sigh again and turn to look at the sea. " I left because...because...because of you." I manage to stutter out. He looks at me in the eyes and we both look down and blush. "So you took my advice." he says. I glare at him." I'm still not good. I'm still bad luck." I say. He suddenly turns sorta...angry. He grabs my hands in his and starts to yell. "Jinx stop saying that! You left because you think maybe you can do good. You can't see that, but i can. I see good in you jinx, and i always will. No matter how many times you say your bad luck and good isn't an option. Everyone has an option. Even Slade has an option! You have a chance to rewrite your whole life, and i want you to do what will be the best, and will keep you safe and out of jail!" He says. I have a deer caught in headlights look. I feel tears, but i blink them away. "Why do you care so much about me?" I say. I look back up and he is only about a centimeter away. He whispers "Because I love you, Jinx." And he kisses me.

My eyes widen and i gasp a little, and then i think "oh wow." Then i can't think anything, because my brain has ceased functioning. I close my eyes and kiss back. I grab his face and try to pull him closer. He sorta pushes us over, because now i am laying down on the grass with him on top of me. He has his hands under my head to lift me up. We kiss for about 5 more minutes, then i register that i feel like i am going to pass out from lack of oxygen, so i break away and gasp for breath. We look into each others eyes, then he says "come live with me." I tilt my head. "R-really" i say, still trying to catch my breath. He nods and smiles mischievously. "I didn't think you would give in so easily." he says. I glare at him and hex his arms. He yelps in pain. Then smiles, "So is that a yes?" he says. I think "Ok fine. But if you try anything so help me by the time i am done with you, you're going to be a headless, armless, legless stump." I say. He laughs. "Oh fine." he says. Suddenly we hear Robins voice over the communicator. "Titans! The BrotherHood of Evil has been listening to the conversations! I am ending all communication. Good luck, and you know what to do." then the communicator sparks and Kid throws it to the ground as it explodes. He looks at me, and he lifts me off him and helps me stand up. The he holds out his hand to me. I look at it and back at him. "Will help us?" he says. I look at his hand. I start to reach out. "Pull it away Jinx, it would just be so easy to say no." But i grab his hand and he smiles. I almost melt at his smile. I smirk back. Then he is picking me up and we are zooming to the BrotherHood's hide out. To help put an end to them.

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, and i hope you like it! I spent a good 2 hours on it. It would have only taken me an hour if we wouldn't have had a darn lightning storm and had the power shut off and freeze my computer. -_- But i hope you liked it! **


End file.
